United Nations
by EverythingIsMagic
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short oneshots featuring the "Hetalia" cast. All genres, many pairings. Ninth Fic Up: GreecexJapan- Constellations
1. PolandxLithuania: Cooking

**Author's Note:** This is the place I'll be uploading all the loads of drabbles I've been writing for this fandom. I'll be uploading them gradually. Here's the first!

* * *

**Cooking: PolandxLithuania**

**

* * *

**

"We should like, totally make pony shaped cookies," Poland offered as he adjusted the bubblegum pink apron he was wearing.

Lithuania sighed. "We're making cookies for a World Summit Poland. Do you _really_ think every other nation is going to want to eat ponies covered in pink frosting?"

Poland stopped mid-stirring the batter and smacked his forehead. "Oh, _duh_. Pink frosting is such an amazing idea, Liet. Thanks for suggesting it!"

He was walking over to snatch the vegetable oil so he could grease the pan when Poland offered this suggestion. Lithuania grimaced. "Come on Poland. I mean can you imagine what everyone will say when we walk in with pink ponies covered in sprinkles?"

"Sprinkles!" Poland said excitedly. So excitedly, in fact, that he ended up slopping a spoonful of batter onto his apron. "Why didn't I--- " He paused and pouted when he registered the rest of Lithuania's statement. "Hey, wait a second. Since when should it like, at all matter what everyone else thinks?"

Lithuania's green eyes widened and he bit his lip. Poland's pout was difficult to deny, and he wasn't precisely incorrect. "It uhh... doesn't really matter at all, you're right." He gave Poland a gentle smile then walked behind him, leaning his chin onto his shoulder. "I can make cookie cutters. I'll whip up a pony one right now."


	2. PrussiaxSwitzerland: Camera

**Author's Note:** This is my_ Hetalia_ crackship, and I love it something fierce.

* * *

**Camera: PrussiaxSwitzerland**

**

* * *

  
**

"Get the hell away with that," Switzerland snapped and shoved the camera from his face. He reached for the rifle on the side of his bed as a threat.

Prussia grinned, pulling the camera away; but not before sneaking one quick photograph of the irritated nation. He was straddled over Switzerland, the bed creaking under the pressure of his knees as he shifted. "Sorry Switzerland. Would you rather have a picture or something else?" He turned the camera around toward himself and snapped another photo.

Sliding down in a laying position next to Switzerland, Prussia rested his head on his hand and showed Switzerland the picture he'd just taken on the digital camera. "This one is pretty awesome, it can't be denied. I could get it printed, blown up, and framed for your wall."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" It was, of course, a photo of Prussia. A devious smirk on his face and his shirtless chest were the two most prominent aspects of the image. "Just turn the damn thing off or I'm pulling my gun into the bed." He paused for effect. "And I _won't_ put the safety on."

Prussia shrugged, pushing the 'off' button and lowering his head so he was on Switzerland's level. "True. There's no need for a picture when you've got the real thing."

Switzerland smacked him and then kissed him.


	3. SwedenxFinland: When the Storm Ends

**What if this Storm Ends and I Don't See You as You are Now Ever Again?: SwedenxFinland  
**

* * *

For almost every Nation, war was merely a fact of life. As sure as the pull of the moon on the tides, as sure as the northern lights they watched dance across the sky, there would be times of war and there would be times of peace.

Right now was one of those terrible times, those bloody times. Sweden stoked the fire as he and Finland sat outside their tent, the frozen northern wind biting at their ears. Their soldiers were encamped around them, all fast asleep in their own tents, hoping for a better day when the sun rose, praying for the storm to pass.

"Su-san," Finland spoke up softly, stifling a yawn. He was pressed against Sweden's side, both of them underneath a thick blanket.

"Mm?" Sweden glanced over at the smaller country.

Finland exhaled, his breath forming mist in the bitter cold. "Do you think, that when this is all over, we'll still be the same?"

Sweden shifted, slinging an arm around Finland's shoulders. " 'Verything changes, doesn't mean we have't change s'well." He leaned into Sweden's hold. "We're Nations, bu' we're people too."

A warm smile crossed Finland's features. "And no one can force us to change but ourselves?" Sweden nodded."Borders can change, but we don't have to."

"Mm'yes."

"We'll be all right," Finland reassured. He curled his hands in the blanket to keep them warm.

"We 'lways are."


	4. GermanyxN Italy: Swing

**Swing: GermanyxN. Italy**

**

* * *

  
**

Germany always worried when he couldn't find Italy. If it had been anyone else, he would have shrugged it off. They'd find their way back. It was of no concern unless they'd been gone for an extended period of time.

But not Italy. The nation had this tendency to just _float_ off at random points, and usually that lead to trouble. They weren't even in a time of war right now and Italy still managed to walk straight into danger so very often. To call him accident prone would be the understatement of the century.

So when he woke up that morning, and Italy's warm red hair was no longer tickling his bare chest, he frowned. He checked around the house, asking Prussia if he'd seen the Italian. Prussia shrugged and told him he'd seen him walk outside earlier, that was all.

"Which direction did he go?"

"No idea."

Germany sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his unkempt morning hair. He slipped on a pair of boots and walked out the door, in search of his missing partner.

It was over an hour later when Germany finally heard a familiar exuberant voice. He was at the bottom of a green grassy knoll when Italy's joyful laughter flitted into his ears. So he was okay. Good

He strided up the hill, long legs making the trip a quick one, and exhaled in exasperation when his eyes met with Italy. He'd found an old rope tire swing, tied to a tree. It appeared as if it had been long abandoned, and Italy was the first to rediscover it. He was swinging back and forth his eyes closed and his grin wide. The wind carried him along, and his clothes and hair sifted in an early morning summer breeze. As was usual, Italy's joie de vivre was infectious.

"Germany, Germany!" Italy registered the presence of the other nation. He laughed and attempted to slow the swing down, leaping off of it. But Italy was Italy, and Germany quickly noticed that he was not about to land softly. Indeed, he'd leapt off when the swing was far too high.

Germany darted over and caught the smaller country in his strong arms, swinging him around two times before settling him gently onto his feet. Italy placed his hands on Germany's chest and gave him a sweet smile. "You were gone when I woke up, Italy."

Italy frowned. "Ah well, I wanted to go on a walk. I'd seen this tire swing a couple of weeks ago and I thought it would be fun, but Germany, you don't usually like childish things like that, so I came on my own."

Germany's cheeks pinked and his blue eyes fell downcast. He cleared his throat. "I don't... mind swings."

The other country's expression brightened. "I'll make sure that I definitely invite you next time, then!" He placed his elbows on Germany's shoulders and stepped up onto his tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to Germany's lips.

Germany nodded, his hands now on the small of Italy's back. "I'd like that."


	5. AustriaxHungary: More Than Just Looking

**AustriaxHungary: I Want More Than Just Looking at You**

**

* * *

  
**

He was on a casual walk in the woods around his house when he stumbled across her bathing in a small pond. The water was pristine and clear, and she splashed it over her nude form as she hummed a tune to herself.

Hungary would certainly be infuriated that if she caught him spying on her bath. She, after all, had to protect the maiden's purity she was so insistent that she bore.

And her trusty frying pan was lying in plain view on the edge of the shoreline. It was very much within arm's reach, ready to fend off any unexpected voyeurs.

Austria was _definitely_ not a voyeur. He was going to walk away right this instant. Unbidden, he trailed his eyes down her form one more time before he turned around.

And stepped promptly upon a large twig. It cracked under his foot, the noise echoing across the forest floor. The sound of water splashing and a large object being picked up caused him to pivot back around warily.

She was quick. Hungary was already standing on the shoreline, frying pan in hand. Two pieces of hair she'd thrown up over her front concealed her breasts, and she covered her nether regions with her free hand.

"A-Austria!?" Her face grew red when she registered who exactly had interrupted her clandestine bath. Austria gulped. Hungary's arm fell to her side, the frying pan slapping against her bare, wet legs. She dropped it, then crossed her arms over her chest. "Normally I'd refuse, because my purity is nothing to be scoffed at." Austria was trying his hardest not let his gaze fall below her belly button. "But if you want to join, there's plenty of room in the pond for two."

Hungary turned around, her back end moving suggestively as she stepped back into the pond. She whipped her head back toward Austria and gave him a wink. He stood there, frozen, unable to respond.


	6. FrancexCanada: Maple Syrup

**Maple Syrup: FrancexCanada**

**

* * *

  
**

Canada flushed as France slipped the fork out of his mouth. His pink tongue moved deliberately, languidly across his lips, licking the remaining maple syrup off of them.

"D-do you like them?" Canada stuttered, blue-violet eyes downcast. He shoved his own pancakes back and forth across his plate with one hand and used the other to fidget with a napkin.

France didn't reply for several moments. Instead, he took another bite of his meal. Canada had never seen anyone eat a _pancake_ so elegantly. Giving up on receiving a reply, Canada shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. His lips dribbled with maple syrup, and he reached for the napkin when he felt a hand rest upon his own. He glanced up and met France's eyes.

"Mon cheri." France leaned down, his breath tickling Canada's reddening cheeks. "They are delicious." He pressed his lips to Canada's in a kiss, his tongue not missing a single bit of maple syrup as it flickered across his lips and into his mouth.


	7. ChibitaliaxHRE: Clouds

**Clouds: ChibitaliaxHoly Roman Empire**

**

* * *

  
**

The puffy types of clouds were Italy's favorite. He loved to lie on his back and watch them, looking for shapes and reaching up with his small hands toward them. If he reached hard enough, maybe he could touch them. He could take their pillow softness into his hands and form things out of them, much like the shapes they formed on their own in the sky. Or he could grab onto the edge of one and hoist himself up, then fall asleep in the embrace of pure white. It would be like the gentlest of cotton surrounding the fluffiest of down.

When he was sure Austria wasn't watching, and it was one of those warm spring days when the flowers were blooming and the clouds were at their fullest, Italy would put down his broom and sink into the green grass to watch the clouds.

It was one of those afternoons. He'd found, in the sky, a plethora of different beasts, both magical and real. There was a unicorn and a bear, and his favorite, a particularly delicious looking bowl of pasta. He was fixated on the pasta when he felt someone sit next to him. Italy started up, his eyes growing huge as he reached for his broom to get back to work. Gently, a small hand tugged on his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Ah, Holy Roman Empire," Italy sighed in relief. The Holy Roman Empire blushed fiercely under the warmth of Italy's smile.

"I-I-Italy, what are you doing?" He asked, head bowed. He was fidgeting with his fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. After a moment, he stopped doing that and instead pulled his knees to his chest.

"I'm looking at clouds," he explained. "If you look right there, you can see a delicious bowl of pasta floating in the sky. Ah, if only I could reach up and eat it!"

The Holy Roman Empire squinted, turned his head, and frowned. He couldn't see the pasta, no matter how hard he tried. "I can see it," he lied, not wanting to disappoint the adorable little girl he loved. "It's.... next to that eagle, right?"

Italy laughed, clear as a bell. "No, no. It's next to the bear!"

He found himself unable to find the bear as well. "Oh right, the bear."

"Ve. Why don't I just point out all the things I see in the sky for you?" Italy offered.

The Holy Roman Empire smiled lightly, lying down on the grass next to the young nation. "That would be... good." And as Italy pointed out all the beasts and the meals he saw in the sky, Holy Roman Empire watched him, not paying one iota of attention to the clouds.


	8. Germany & Prussia: David Hasselhoff

**Author's Note:** I feel I must justify myself for this silliness. "Germans love David Hasselhoff" is a pretty well known joke, but did you know he actually performed at the celebration for the fall of the Berlin Wall? Some credit his performance of "Looking for Freedom" as helping to bring the East and West populations together.

* * *

**Prompt: Germany and Prussia Being Bros**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey West, you enjoying this concert? David Hasselhoff, he's right up your alley, right?" His voice was all cheek, the fact that he was attempting to make fun of Germany clear in every word. Prussia slung his arm around his younger brother's shoulder.

"Actually, I am. I enjoy his music a lot," Germany replied, posture tightening under Prussia's casual contact.

Prussia's arm dropped. He'd expected Germany to say that no, he did not love David Hasselhoff. He expected a 'shut up' or an exasperated 'Brooother.' He did _not_ expect Germany to love David Hasselhoff. Because he did too, and except for beer and wurst and thinking Italy was a pretty nice guy, it had been near impossible to discover things they had in common in the last month since the Wall fell. It made living together awkward, that was for sure. But they were managing, and it was so much better than the situation Prussia had been in before.

"Really?"

"Uh yeah, why not? He's popular here. I was glad that they booked him for this celebration." Germany's eyebrows raised and he slipped out of Prussia's armhold.

Prussia grinned. "I-I LOVE David Hasselhoff. He's so _awesome_."

Germany's lips quirked up in a smile. "Really Brother? I assumed you were mocking me, as you generally are."

"Well I was at first, but when you didn't react..." He shrugged. "It's so cool that we have something else in common, West!"

"Hm, I'm not sure liking the same singer is that huge a deal."

"But it's a start!" Prussia wrapped his arm around Germany's shoulder once again and pulled him to his side. "I've been lookin' for freedom," he sang along. "C'mon West, c'mon. You too."

Germany shook his head but found himself unable to prevent his smile from growing wider. He began to sing along, quiet first, then louder as the song continued. Within time, his arm was resting on Prussia's back.

East and West averted their eyes to the Wall he was performing on. The Berlin Wall, which now no longer separated the two brothers from each other.


	9. GreecexJapan: Constellations

**Author's Note:** Written for arizonaicerose at helpbrazil2011.

* * *

**Constellations- GreecexJapan**

**

* * *

**

There was no possible way to escape life being stressful when you were a nation. There were meetings and diplomatic envoys and decisions and struggles with your people and… it was constant, unending, all a part of the everyday life.

Japan was a workaholic. America had explained the term to him once, and assured him that he was 'one of the biggest workaholics he knew,' and that he needed to take some time for himself and not worry so much about everything. Japan found this ironic, because America, although he wasn't as bad as Japan, as a bit of a workaholic himself. Still, he managed to not often get wound up or overly stressed in the same manner Japan did. Perhaps it was America's young age.

Greece was the opposite of that. He got things done, he did his job, but he did it with a leisure and a relaxation that Japan secretly envied. Some part of him wished that he could be as laid back as the other man, instead of so frequently worrying about his work as well as people's perceptions of him. Greece didn't concern himself with the latter, content with himself regardless of other's opinions, and… Japan thought that perhaps, Greece could share some of that with him. And over time, Greece tried to do so. He'd massage his shoulders after a stressful day, he'd whisper in his ear in that slow, languid way in which he spoke that to him, Japan was perfect as he was, that he didn't need to impress or worry so much about what others thought of him, or… even apologize so much.

Tonight was one of those nights with Greece.

The evening sky was inky blue and filled with stars, like crisp velvet littered with small white diamonds. Constellations were clear in the sky, and Greece pointed them out as if he could do so in his sleep, Japan following his finger with his dark eyes.

They sat on Japan's porch, sipping cups of tea periodically, and Greece had even coaxed Japan to rest in his much larger lap, although Japan had blushed and politely protested at first. He placed patient kisses on Japan's temple from time to time, and he pressed his fingers into Japan's back in firm but gentle circles, working his hardest to remove the knots and kinks from it. The smooth fabric of Japan's yukata shifted under Greece's touch, and… eventually he worked up the courage to slide it off his shoulders, allowing Greece to massage his bare skin.

"I… hope that my speech at the summit went over well today," Japan said in between Greece's ministrations. "I felt bad that it went on a minute past the limit. I apologized to Germany-san, and he said it was all right, but I should have planned better."

Greece chuckled, warm in his ear. "I don't think anyone even noticed. You had something important to say. It's… okay if you broke one small rule to do it."

"But-"

Greece pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, and Japan shuddered at the contact. "If it helps, I enjoyed the speech. It was, in fact, the only one that I didn't sleep through at least part of."

Japan stiffened at this and cracked a smile. "Greece-san!"

Greece just shook his head, shifting and pointing up at the sky again. "_On it he made the earth, and sky, and sea, the weariless sun and the moon waxing full, and all the constellations that crown the heavens, Pleiades and Hyades, the mighty Orion and the Bear, which men also call by the name of Wain: she wheels round in the same place and watches for Orion, and is the only one not to bathe in Ocean…_"

Japan's eyes widened. "That's beautiful. Is it…?"

"_The Iliad_," Greece said. "Homer. My mother knew him. It's the first mention of constellations in… recorded Grecian history."

Japan nodded, just barely. "I see. That's… really impressive."

Greece chuckled, "I'm not aiming to impress. Just… telling a story."

His lips parted for a moment, but then he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Of course not. Thank you Greece-san…"

"Hmmm?" Greece cocked his head and made eye contact with him.

Japan's blushed, from his face to the back of his neck and all the way to his ears, at how minimal the space between them was. He pressed a quick, impulsive kiss to Greece's lips and turned back around, a small, nervous smile on his face. "Ah! How about I… all the constellations… and star clusters in that passage! I think you've shown them all to me tonight." He gestured up to the deep blue sky and began to point them out. "Orion, Pleiades, Hyades…" he began.

And it was peaceful, and it was content, and it was… just right.


End file.
